Birthday Of Memories
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The D.O.O.M. kids celebrate their 13th birthday, and their dads reminisce the kids' past birthdays throughout the day. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. The Day Begins

(A/N: Here's a new story about the D.O.O.M. kids (Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray). I hope you enjoy it!)

It was a great morning in the city of Petropolis. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the citizens were ready for another day. But on a morning like this, I can't help but wonder what Snaptrap and his men are up to. And the only way to find out what they're up to is to go check up on them. So let's go over there!

At Snaptrap's place (they left D.O.O.M. H.Q. when the kids were 7, so Snaptrap's mom wouldn't scare them anymore), Snaptrap and his men are up and about. Snaptrap is sitting at the dining room table, icing a cake, and his men are decorating the place with balloons and streamers, but I don't see the kids anywhere. Now I _really_ wanna know what's going on here...

"Okay, now that the cake is decorated, I need 13 candles." Snaptrap said as he covered the cake before looking for candles.

"I can't believe the kids are already 13. I remember the night the stork brought them here. Seems like it was only last night." Ollie said with a wistful sigh.

"Well, the kids didn't think time was flying. Remember how they complain about time moving too slow during the school year?" Larry asked.

"And now they're teenagers!" Francisco said.

"Yeah, we are!" came several voices from upstairs.

Snaptrap's henchmen looked at the top of the stairs, and there stood Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray, who were now teenagers. It was obvious that they just woke up, due to the fact that they were still in their pajamas, but they were on their way to the bathroom so they could shower and look nice before their birthday bash.

"Go hop in the shower." Larry told them.

"Okay!" said the kids, and they raced to the bathroom, but they got there at the exact same time, so they did 'rock-paper-scissors' to decide who got to shower first. Once they finished the game, they went right ahead and got their showers while Snaptrap and his men finished getting the place ready.

"All right, I got the candles!" Snaptrap said as he uncovered the cake and put the 13 candles on it. As he covered the cake again, he said, "I don't want the kids pulling the same stunt they pulled on their 1st birthday."

"Are you talking about when they-?" Ollie began, but he was interrupted by Snaptrap saying, "That's exactly what I'm referring to."

 **(Flashback to the kids' 1st birthday...)**

Snaptrap set the decorated birthday cake on the dining room table, and the kids were sitting in their high-chairs, looking at the cake.

"All right. Now I need to find a candle." Snaptrap said as he went to go look for a candle. While he was looking for a candle, Stella was reaching towards the cake. She got a handful of cake and shoved it into her mouth. After that, Snappy, Melody, and Murray were going for some cake, too.

 **1 minute later...**

Now the cake didn't look great, and the kids were covered with frosting. By now, Snaptrap found a candle.

"Okay, now to put this candle on the... FREEZE!" Snaptrap yelled when he saw what had become of the cake.

The children immediately froze.

"Look what you did! You ruined the cake! I turn my back for 1 minute, and you ruin the cake! Well, actually, it was my fault that it happened, because I should've covered the cake before turning my back. But you guys need baths, and I gotta make a new cake! HENCHMEN!" Snaptrap yelled.

Like magic, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry appeared.

"Whoa, what happened to the cake?" Larry asked, seeing what had become of the birthday cake.

"The birthday boys and girls decided to help themselves when my back was turned." Snaptrap said.

"Alright, we'd better give them their baths." Ollie said as they picked up the kids and went to the bathroom to get the kids clean. And once the kids were nice and clean after their baths, Snaptrap made another cake, and the kids didn't get to ruin it.

 **(End flashback...)**

"I don't think the kids have ever thought of trying that again." Francisco said.

"Yeah, 'cause Snaptrap made sure to cover the cake after that mishap." Larry pointed out.

"Do you really think I would let that happen again?" Snaptrap asked.

"Not really..." said Ollie.

"My point exactly." Snaptrap said.

In the next chapter, the kids will be waiting for the guests to arrive. Stay tuned!


	2. We're Waiting

(A/N: Okay, time for the next chapter! Now let's read it and find out what happens!)

So Snaptrap and his men had everything ready, and the kids finished showering, so they were dressed for the day, and they were impatiently waiting for the guests to arrive.

"I'm bored." Snappy said.

"Me too." said Melody as she sat down at the piano and played songs from "Pac-Man 2".

"I wish our friends would hurry up and get here so I can have some cake and ice cream. I'm starving!" Stella moaned.

"We had breakfast not too long ago." Murray reminded her.

"I know. But I can't wait for the cake and ice cream." Stella said.

"Okay, who wants to play a video game to pass the time?" Snappy asked.

"ME!" said the rest of the kids.

"Let's do a "Mario Party" game!" Murray said.

"Good idea. But which one? We have all the "Mario Party" games!" Snappy said.

"Let's do "Mario Party 3". That game had the best mini-games, and the best music." Melody pointed out. So the kids started a Battle Royal in "Mario Party 3".

"I remember when they were 6, and how impatient they were, waiting for their friends to show up." Larry said.

"Yeah, that was something." Snaptrap said.

 **(Flashback to the kids' 6th birthday...)**

The D.O.O.M. kids were anxiously looking out the window.

"When do you think they're going to show up?" Snappy wondered aloud.

"They'll get here when they get here." Francisco said.

"And when's that?" Murray asked.

"Soon." Snaptrap said.

"That's what he said last time we asked." Melody said.

"I hope they get here fast. I want cake!" Stella groaned.

"You'll have to wait until your friends get here." Francisco said.

"I don't know if I'll last until then." Stella sighed.

"That's what you said last year, and the year before that, and you lasted." Murray said.

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me, Princess!" Stella retorted, and that had Snappy and Melody laughing like crazy.

"I'm not a girl, and furthermore-" Murray started, but he was interrupted by Ollie saying, "Why don't you kids look out the window again?"

The kids shrugged, but they looked outside, and they saw that Dudley and Kitty's triplets, Bruce and Katrina's son, Rabies and Catastrophe's triplets, and Keswick and Claire's twins (the party guests) had arrived.

"YAY!" the D.O.O.M. kids cheered as they raced outside to greet their friends.

 **(End flashback...)**

"They were just as impatient as ever." Ollie remembered.

"But their friends always show up before they get too impatient." Francisco said.

That was when Snappy looked out the window, and he saw that Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Rabies, Catastrophe, Keswick, and Claire had just dropped off their kids.

"Turn off the game! They're here!" Snappy said.

"Are they?" asked Murray as he paused the game and looked out the window.

"Ooh! They're here!" said Melody as she quickly turned off the game.

"Yes! Now we can have cake!" Stella shouted.

"Hold it right there! You're supposed to wind up the controllers when you finish playing Nintendo!" Snaptrap said.

The kids sighed, but they quickly wound up the controllers before going outside to greet their friends.

And they'll all be ready for fun in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	3. Games Galore

(A/N: Now that the guests are here, the party has begun, and Snaptrap and his men are still reminiscing! Let's have some fun!)

Now the D.O.O.M. kids were outside, greeting George, Molly, Summer, Adam, Jafar, Ursula, Cruella, Lisa, and Tyler. Several minutes later, all the kids came inside, and the guests set the presents in a corner of the room (where a small pile of wrapped gifts sat, and those were the gifts the kids got from their dads, and for each other).

"Okay, now what are we doing first?" Larry asked.

"Let's have cake!" said Stella.

"No, we're going to open the presents first." Snappy said.

"How about we do the games before that?" said Murray.

"This is going to take a while." Melody sighed as she started playing "The Legend Of Zelda" theme song on a kazoo.

"Mel, we need to concentrate. Stop playing." Snappy said.

"Well, I have to do something while you guys figure out what we do first, 'cause I'm good with anything." Melody said.

"That won't take long. We're going to choose the scientific way." Snaptrap said. He motioned to 3 dartboards, and each dartboard had a picture on it. One had a picture of a cake, another had a picture of a present, and the other one had a picture of an NES controller (which meant 'games').

"Eenie-meenie-minie-mo. I koop..." Snaptrap began, pointing at the dartboards.

"Don't you mean something other than 'koop'?" Larry asked.

"Darn it! I've been watching too many "Mario" cartoons with the kids!" Snaptrap said, but he ended up pointing at the dartboard with the picture of the controller.

"Okay, the games come first." Snaptrap said.

"Dang it..." Stella muttered.

"Quit your belly-achin'!" Snappy told her.

"Maybe I will when we have cake!" Stella retorted.

"Stella, we'll probably have cake next." Melody said.

Suddenly, Murray walked over to them, saying, "Oh no, guys. I don't feel so good." Then he made the sound of throwing up while spraying the others with silly-string.

"OHHHH! DAD, WHAT DID YOU FEED US?!" Snappy, Melody, and Stella hollered before making the sound of throwing up while spraying Murray with silly-string.

Just then, George came running up to the birthday boys and girls, and he said, "Guys! Something terrible just happened!" Not surprisingly, he made the sound of throwing up while spraying them with silly-string.

Before long, all the kids were making the sound of throwing up while spraying each other with silly-string. That is, until they ran out.

"Okay, now what should we play?" asked Molly.

"I don't think there are that many games that allow more than 4-6 players." Summer replied.

"Well, if we can't think of anything else to play, then let's have cake!" Stella said.

"Hey, how about we play something like 'charades'?" Lisa suggested.

"Or 'Who Am I?'?" Tyler suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, since those games don't require a certain amount of players." Melody said.

"Yeah, but those games are very similar to each other. Which one are we going to play?" Snappy said.

"Let's play 'Who Am I?'!" said Adam.

"Okay!" the rest of the kids agreed (but Stella gave out a quiet sigh of disappointment).

 **30 minutes later...**

The kids soon grew tired of 'Who Am I?', and they wondered what else they could play. Before long, Cruella said, "Maybe we can play 'hide-and-seek'."

"NO! Not that! _Anything_ but that!" Snappy yelled.

"What's so bad about 'hide-and-seek'?" Jafar asked.

"We haven't played that game in forever." Stella realized.

"The last time you kids played that game was your 5th birthday." Ollie remembered.

"But why have we stopped playing it?" Murray asked.

"I think I remember why..." Snaptrap said.

"Here comes another flashback..." Larry said.

 **(Flashback to the kids' 5th birthday...)**

The kids were going to play "hide-and-seek", and Snappy was 'it'. He was only going to count up to 20 before looking for everyone. When he started counting, the kids went to look for some good hiding places.

"18... 19... 20! Ready or not, here I come!" Snappy called out as he finished counting.

"Now where could they be hiding?" Snappy asked himself as he started looking. He really had no idea where to look, and that's when Snaptrap's mom jumped out at him!

"Boo!" she yelled. Snappy let out a piercing shriek and ran off, terrified.

Snaptrap and his men were just talking in the main room when Snappy practically flew in and latched onto Snaptrap. Snaptrap was undoubtedly surprised, but his surprise turned to concern when he noticed that Snappy looked really frightened.

"Snappy, what's the matter?" Snaptrap asked as he picked up his son.

"I don't wanna play anymore!" Snappy cried, burying his face in his father's shoulder.

"Why? What happened?" Snaptrap asked, knowing something was wrong.

"I found someone, but not any of my friends." Snappy replied.

"Who did you find?" Larry asked.

"I found the ol' hag..." Snappy whimpered.

"MOM! STOP SCARING MY SON!" Snaptrap yelled, even though he had no idea where his mom was at the moment.

"Don't make me look for the others! I don't wanna play this game anymore!" Snappy cried.

"All right, everyone! Game over! Come on out!" Snaptrap yelled.

Like magic, the kids came out of their hiding places. They wanted to know why they had to stop playing the game, but Snappy only told them, "You don't wanna know."

 **(End flashback...)**

"So that's why we don't play it anymore?" Murray asked.

"Even though she doesn't live here?" Jafar asked.

"Well, if you found her first, you would've been scared into giving up, too! And even though she's not here, I'd still rather not play it!" Snappy retorted.

"You're right. And we don't have to play that game." Murray replied.

The rest of the kids nodded, understanding. If Snappy didn't want to play 'hide-and-seek', they wouldn't play it, and they wouldn't force him to.

"Know any other games?" asked Ursula.

"I got an idea! How about 'Musical Chairs'?" Melody suggested.

Everyone else thought this was a good idea, so they grabbed the chairs, making sure that the amount was one less than the number of kids, but...

"Mel, aren't you going to play?" Murray asked.

"Yes. I'll be playing... the music." Melody said, producing a trumpet from seemingly nowhere.

"Guess that's why she picked this game." Lisa said.

"You know how she is." Tyler added.

So they had to take out one more chair, since Melody would be providing the music.

"Okay, let's begin!" said Molly.

Melody started playing her trumpet, and everyone ran around the chairs until Melody stopped playing. Then they had to hurry up and sit down.

Finally, there was one chair left, and the last two people were Stella and Murray. They raced around the last chair until Melody stopped playing. Stella sat down before Murray did.

"I win! Now that I've won, I choose what we do next, and I say we have cake!" Stella said.

"Not unless we can think of some other games to play." Summer said.

"Any ideas?" Snappy asked.

Nobody could think of any other games, so they decided that they were done playing games.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, where the memories continue!


	4. Happy Birthday Cake!

(A/N: The party's still going, and the memories keep a-comin'! Let's see what fun they have here!)

With the games finished, Snaptrap went back to the dartboards. He ended up pointing at the dartboard with the picture of a cake on it (much to Stella's happiness)!

"WHOO-HOO! I'm gonna live!" Stella cheered.

"You always do, Stella." Melody told her.

So they all went to the dining room, and Snaptrap took the cover off of the cake and lit the candles. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to the D.O.O.M. kids.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles!" Snaptrap told the kids when the song was over. The kids made their wishes and blew out the candles in one try, and everyone cheered.

Suddenly, the candles flickered back on! The D.O.O.M. kids were rather confused about what happened, but they shrugged it off and blew out the candles again. Just as everyone started cheering again, the candles came back on!

"What gives?!" Snappy said as he and the rest of the D.O.O.M. kids blew out the candles for the 3rd time! And then the candles came back on!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" the D.O.O.M. kids exclaimed.

Suddenly, the flames went out, just like that.

"Okay, that was weird." said Murray.

"I must've put the trick candles on the cake. Oh well, at least the flames are out." Snaptrap said as he cut the cake. Then everybody got a piece of cake, along with birthday-cake flavored ice cream.

"So, what did you guys wish for?" George asked the D.O.O.M. kids.

"I wished for some cake and ice cream, and since I'm having some, my wish has been granted." Stella said, wolfing down her cake and ice cream.

"I just wished for today to be a good day." said Murray.

"That's what I wished for!" said Snappy.

"Me too!" said Melody.

"And is it a good day?" Cruella asked.

"YEAH!" said the D.O.O.M. kids.

"I remember the first year we told them to make a wish and blow out the candles. Boy, I'll never forget what Snappy wished for." Snaptrap said, and he was having a flashback to that year.

 **(Flashback to the kids' 3rd birthday...)**

Snaptrap and his men just finished singing "Happy Birthday" to the kids.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles." Larry told the kids.

The kids smiled and blew out the candles. Then everyone had cake and ice cream, though Snaptrap and his men couldn't help wondering what the kids wished for. So they asked the kids what they wished for.

"I wished for cake!" Stella said, scarfing down her piece of cake.

"I wished to learn more music." said Melody.

"I wish we could learn how to play Nintendo." Murray said.

"Well, I suppose you guys can learn how. But maybe after you finish your cake and ice cream." Snaptrap said.

"YAY!" said Murray.

It was then that Snaptrap realized that Snappy didn't tell them what he wished for.

"Snappy, what did you wish for?" Snaptrap asked his son.

"I can't tell you." Snappy said.

"Why not?" Snaptrap asked.

"You don't wanna know." Snappy replied.

"Oh, yes I do." Snaptrap said.

"All right. I wished that..." Snappy began, but he mumbled the rest of it, so Snaptrap didn't hear what Snappy wished for.

"I didn't quite catch that." Snaptrap said.

"Fine... I wished the ol' hag would stop being so evil and start being nicer." Snappy said.

"Who's the ol' hag?" Murray asked.

"Do you really need to know?" Snappy asked.

"I'd like to know." Snaptrap said.

"It's... your mom." Snappy said to Snaptrap in a quiet voice, but Snaptrap heard him.

"My mom is the ol' hag?" Snaptrap asked. Snappy nodded, not looking at Snaptrap.

Then, to Snappy's surprise, Snaptrap burst out laughing!

"What's so funny?" Snappy asked.

"What you did took guts, Snappy! I never had the guts to refer to my mom as an ol' hag!" Snaptrap said, hugging Snappy.

 **(End flashback...)**

"We learned that your son has guts!" Francisco remembered.

"And your mom still doesn't know what he thinks of her!" Ollie pointed out.

"Well, Murray has the same opinion, too. I'd hate to imagine what she'd do if she finds out what they think of her!" Larry said.

"The kids are pretty good at keeping their mouths shut around her. She'll never know." said Snaptrap, watching as the kids enjoyed their cake and ice cream.

But the fun's still not over! Stay tuned!


	5. Present Time

(A/N: Okay, let's see what kind of fun they're going to have now, and what memory pops up in this chapter!)

When everyone finished their cake and ice cream, it was time for the D.O.O.M. kids to open their birthday presents. So everyone gathered in the main room, and the kids searched for and found the presents addressed to them.

"Now who goes first?" asked Ollie.

"ME!" the D.O.O.M. kids hollered in unison. Realizing what had happened, they quickly played 'rock-paper-scissors' to decide who went first.

"At least they figured out an easy way to decide who goes first." Larry said.

"Yeah, that wasn't any fun!" said Francisco.

"If I'm right..." Ollie began.

"It's time for another flashback!" Snaptrap finished.

 **(Flashback to the kids' 4th birthday...)**

It was time for the kids to open their birthday presents.

"Okay, I'm gonna open a present first." said Snappy.

"No, I'm opening one first!" Melody said.

"I'm going first!" Stella argued.

"Since you can't decide, I'll go first." said Murray.

"No, you won't, dummy!" Snappy, Melody, and Stella yelled. It didn't take long for them to break into an argument, much to the unhappiness of the guests.

Well, Snaptrap quickly got annoyed with the fighting, and he pulled out an airhorn and blew it. This stopped the argument right away!

"What was that for?!" the kids asked.

"Since you kids can't decide who gets to open their presents first, I'll decide who goes first." Snaptrap said. After he decided, then the kids opened their presents. Once they opened their presents, their anger was forgotten.

"Problem solved." Snaptrap told his men.

 **(End flashback...)**

"I'm just glad they found a way to decide without fighting." Larry said.

"Hey, you cheated!" Murray yelled.

"No, I didn't! I didn't know what you were choosing until you chose it." Snappy said.

"Okay, I'm opening a present now." said Melody.

"Not until I've opened one first." said Stella. The kids broke into an argument while George, Molly, Summer, Adam, Jafar, Ursula, Cruella, Lisa, and Tyler facepalmed.

"Here we go again..." Snaptrap said as he pulled out the airhorn.

Upon seeing the airhorn, the kids quickly decided who would go first without arguing. Snaptrap didn't even have to blow the airhorn!

"Wow, Boss! You didn't even have to blow the airhorn." Ollie said.

"I know. That certainly fixed them." Snaptrap said as he put the airhorn away while the kids opened their presents. Anyway, the kids got some nice stuff, and everyone was happy.

And we still have one more chapter and memory to go! Stay tuned!


	6. The Party's Over

(A/N: And now it's time for the final chapter of the story, which is also the end of the day. Let's see what memory pops up!)

The party lasted for a little while longer, and before too long, Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Keswick, and Claire showed up to pick up their kids.

"Good-bye!" George, Molly, Summer, Adam, Jafar, Ursula, Cruella, Lisa, and Tyler said as they left.

"Bye!" Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray said as they watched their friends get into their parents' cars and head home.

Shortly after the guests went home, the D.O.O.M. kids felt tired after all the excitement that day, and they fell asleep on the floor in the main room. It didn't take long for Snaptrap and his men to see them.

"Ya know, I can't help thinking that we've seen this before." Snaptrap said as he looked at the sleeping kids.

"We have. They fell asleep like that after celebrating their 10th birthday, remember?" Larry asked.

"Oh yeah!" said Snaptrap as the members of D.O.O.M. lifted their sleeping children into their arms.

 **(Flashback to the kids' 10th birthday...)**

The D.O.O.M. kids had just celebrated their 10th birthday, and the guests were on their way home. Shortly after the guests left, the D.O.O.M. kids were feeling tired after all the fun they had that day, and they fell asleep on the floor of the main room.

"We'd better put them to bed." Snaptrap said when he and his men saw the sleeping kids.

"At this hour?! It's only sunset!" Francisco pointed out.

"Don't you think they'd be more comfortable sleeping in their own beds?" Snaptrap asked.

"That's true. The floor isn't a very good bed." Ollie said. So Snaptrap and his men picked up the kids and carried them to their rooms. That's where they got their kids ready for bed, and they even tucked the kids in. And after they bid the children good-night, Snaptrap and his men went to the main room to watch "The Big Bang Theory" on DVD.

 **(End flashback...)**

"Well, I guess we'd better put 'em to bed." Snaptrap said. So Snaptrap and his men got their kids ready for bed and tucked them in. Then they bid the kids good-night. After that, they went to the main room to watch "The Big Bang Theory".

 **1 hour later...**

Snaptrap and his men were still watching the show, and they were paying attention to it, so they didn't notice when the kids walked into the room.

"Dad." the kids said.

Their dads didn't notice.

"Dad!" the kids said again, a little louder.

Snaptrap and his men still didn't notice.

"DAD!" the kids shouted.

This time, Snaptrap and his men looked to see the kids.

"Oh, they're awake." Larry said.

"What happened?" Snappy asked.

"You guys fell asleep shortly after the party ended, so we put you guys to bed." Francisco explained.

"And what are you up to now?" Murray asked.

"We're just watching "The Big Bang Theory". Since you're awake, maybe you'd like to watch it with us?" Larry said.

"I was just going to ask if it's okay." Melody said.

"Well, now you don't have to ask." Ollie said.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

So Snaptrap, his men, and their kids watched "The Big Bang Theory" until late at night, and then they went to bed, feeling very satisfied.

The End

Well, that's the story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
